<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your scent is a danger I can't resist by Mazen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251459">Your scent is a danger I can't resist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen'>Mazen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnets pulling from different poles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enhanced Senses, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mates, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, mention of menstruation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hordak is happy to have the honor of being Entrapta's lab partner, although he longs for more. Without his knowledge, his body begins to view Entrapta as his intended mate which changes a few things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnets pulling from different poles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A big thanks to Hellokrisha for providing me with a great title and not laughing at my plot ideas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hordak had first come to Etheria, torn away from the Hivemind and Prime's light, he had a small ration of amniotic fluid with him. He was thankful for this as he wouldn't have known how to survive without. It had all the nutrients he needed and without it, he was sure to die.</p><p>One dose usually lasted a week and when it quickly became apparent that he couldn't leave the planet any time soon, he had to find a way to synthesize the amniotic substance unless he wanted to perish from some sort of deficiency. Luckily, the Scorpion Kingdom had taken him in, given him shelter and medical care, and they were kind enough to let him use their laboratory to make a sufficient fluid to substitute the original.</p><p>He never examined the components of the fluid more closely, harboring no doubt that Prime only provided his clones with the best nutrients possible. His own substitute wasn’t quite as good and he was certain that it caused his body to deteriorate faster since the pain in his defective body quickly became worse. Either that or Etheria’s environment was simply bad for his health. He felt everything more acutely, every sight, smell and sound so much more intense than any he'd felt before. He had been relieved to attain Shadow Weaver as his second-in-command because it made leaving his fortress a rare necessity. That's how he came to live nearly two decades without any overload to his sensory system and failing body.</p><p>It wasn't until Prime had been defeated and Etheria suddenly had a large number of clones to feed that he and Entrapta took a close look at the amniotic fluid. He had offered to supply the clones with his own synthesized version, but Entrapta, along with the rest of the Alliance, insisted that it would best if the clones could live off something natural and perhaps even find joy in eating food - something that Etherians apparently did.</p><p>The amniotic fluid turned out to consist of various vitamins and minerals found in typical fruits found all over Etheria, especially berries; an easy thing to substitute with real food. But they discovered that it was only a small part of the concoction given to the clones. The fluid also contained extraction of the metal lithium that seemed to release norepinephrine and increase serotonin synthesis which Entrapta theorized could be used for mental disorders. However, the dose in the amniotic fluid was so high that its only purpose could be to numb the clones’ senses and emotions.</p><p>The last component of the fluid was a large amount of pain-reducing medicine, something that explained why Hordak had managed to function without his usual armor when he had been reconditioned. As the clones were taken in, it was clear that many of them had untreated injuries. Apparently, Prime didn’t see fit to provide any medical attention to them; he just gave them medicine for the pain and left their bodies to heal themselves. If they died from infection or other alignments, they were easily replaced.</p><p>Entrapta speculated that the reconditioning pool was in fact a stronger dose of lithium and pain reducers, perhaps even psychoactive drugs, effectively ‘treating’ clones who didn’t act accordingly.</p><p>Hordak’s own synthesized amniotic fluid only dulled his senses and his pain a little in comparison to Prime’s which was why he’d felt worse on Etheria. However, it became useful when they had to wean the clones off the strong substances Prime had been giving them. Taking it away immediately would cause them a horrible withdrawal and the Alliance agreed that the clones had enough to deal with. They were disoriented and distraught, much like Hordak had been when he’d first landed on Etheria, suddenly cut off from the Hivemind. </p><p>Hordak became their spokesperson, explaining their experiences to the Alliance, so they could receive the best possible treatment and be slowly integrated into the Etherian society. He himself also had to go through the gentle withdrawal from Prime’s amniotic fluid, something he unknowingly had done once before, and it made the clones trust him more. Some of them were wary of him because he’d been the one to kill the Emperor’s vessel - something they’d all felt through the Hivemind - but Kadroh provided assistance with them.</p><p>Many from the Alliance were reluctant to allow him to help. He had been responsible for so much damage. But Entrapta, Adora, Scorpia and even King Micah had supported him and in the end they had agreed that Hordak would redeem himself by aiding their new clone citizens and assist in rebuilding the towns that had been destroyed.</p><p>It was more than enough for him. He’d found a purpose in life, one that didn’t revolve about proving himself to one person who would never be satisfied with any of his efforts.</p><p>To his relief, Entrapta volunteered to work with him, helping the clones adjust and rebuilding Etheria. Working side by side again with her, both in and outside a laboratory, was more than he could have wished for. He had never felt more content.</p><p>When he was finally weaned off the amniotic fluid, she was eager to have him taste different foods and drinks. Not only what she ate, but everything she could think of. However, he found much of it too strong for his taste. They all did.<br/>
They discovered that his species’ senses were much stronger than they had anticipated. It was overwhelming for the clones. Bright lights were harsh on their eyes, strong scents distracted them and they found it difficult to work in noisy areas. </p><p>While Hordak found it jarring as well, he had found one thing that made it all worth it: her. </p><p>Entrapta had always been a source of new sensations and feelings from the moment he’d first met her; the smell of her fruity drinks, the sparkle in her eyes when she discovered a new problem to be solved, the way her hair sometimes brushed his skin. His body had come alive when he’d first felt her touch and he had desperately wished to feel her bare hands on his skin too, no matter how embarrassing the thought had been.</p><p>He had held himself back from fully enjoying her nearness. Until now. His sharp new senses after he was weaned off the dulling effects of the amniotic fluid reminded him daily how he was free from Prime. He let himself fully enjoy it. </p><p>Every day he would wake up in his tent or the private room he’d been given at Dryl, depending on what task he was currently working on. He would dress himself with the help of the new exoskeleton Entrapta had built him that could be worn underneath his clothes - he had no need for armor anymore - before leaving his private quarters. He would then be greeted by a bright light from one of Entrapta's machines, a new smell of a fruity snack might tease his olfactory glands and Entrapta would rapidly talk to him in a high-pitched voice about everything and nothing. </p><p>Once he would have stood with a serious expression, acting like he didn't relish every little part of her presence in his life, while he took it all in and savored it. Now he could smile at her, acknowledge her in all the ways she deserved.</p><p>And when she touched him with her gloved hands as Etherians were wont to do - as she had done with her hair when they’d worked together in the Fright Zone - he didn’t stray from it anymore; he welcomed it. Touch was not a sensation he was used to. It had always been so easy to avoid and he often had. His memories had been weighted by the way Prime used to touch him and even in his own domain in the Fright Zone he had felt frightened that Entrapta’s gentle hair would suddenly turn harsh like Prime’s hands often did.</p><p>He knew now that it never would. She was nothing like Prime. She was all colors and dirt, loudness and sweet, so unlike the quiet sterility of The Velvet Glove and the calm malice of Prime.</p><p>He felt more alive than he ever had.</p><p>However, being in such close proximity with her had its drawbacks, especially with his sharp new senses. He became acutely aware of every little different thing about her, to the point where he would become distracted. The way she bit her lower lip when she worked with circuit boards, how her eyes turned soft when she fixed Emily for the 100th time, her protective fierceness of the clones when someone was less than kind to them.</p><p>She was magnificent and he was hopelessly, desperately in love with her. He always had been, although he hadn’t been fully free to feel it before now.</p><p>Nothing indicated that she felt the same way about him. She called them lab partners, something that had always held meaning to her, and he accepted that it was all he was to her. He just felt blessed to be near her. </p><p>There was no denying that he longed for more with her - to be more for her - but he never believed it would happen. There was nothing he could offer her but his scientific knowledge. His body was still defective and unattractive. Besides she showed no signs of being interested in romance or intimacy with him.</p><p>Things were peaceful for the first time in his life. He should've known it wouldn't stay that way for long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all your reviews! They mean so much to me and I love to hear your thoughts on the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His sharpened senses were still new to him one morning in Dryl where he was met with several different smells that he recognized as some of Entrapta's favorite snacks. Her work table - already covered with quick sketches, scraps of metal and random half-finished bots - held five plates with various tiny foods which were quickly being snatched up by tendrils of hair and stuffed into her mouth. She sat somewhat crumbled in her desk chair, covered by a blanket of hair while she reviewed something on her datapad and ate.</p><p>The sight amused him as much as it confused him. She rarely sat down, not even to eat. Then he smelled the clear, metallic scent of fresh blood. Unmistakably her blood. </p><p>He was at her side in a second and threw her hair aside to assess her wounds. She startled, an uncommon occurrence, and jumped from the chair, wincing very slightly, but enough for Hordak to notice it. He gathered her in his arms and carried her to his own uncluttered work table where he carefully eased her down and began to determine her injury.</p><p>Entrapta's hair tried to push him away, but it wasn't working. Only when two gloved hands grabbed each side of his face and forced him to look at her, did he stop his inspection which had proven fruitless, despite the scent of blood becoming stronger.</p><p>"What on Etheria are you doing?" Entrapta practically yelled at him. He realized that she'd been protesting throughout the whole scene, but he had ignored her in what appeared to be a state of panic. His elevated heart rate confirmed this.</p><p>"I," he attempted to answer, but found it hard to breathe calmly. He closed his eyes and swallowed, doing his best to calm himself without noticing more of the smell that had made him so panicked. Usually, blood didn't bother him, so why was he so affected?</p><p>"You're bleeding and I was trying to assess the damage," he pulled back and eyed her body nervously, still worried about her. She didn't appear to be injured, but perhaps she'd gotten hurt in a lab accident and didn't want to admit it to him. "Allow me to assist you." If his words sounded pleading, it must've been caused by his insistent panic.</p><p>"Wait, how do you know I'm bleeding?" She sat up on the table now that he'd moved out of her personal space, looking very intrigued. It was usually an expression he enjoyed to see in her, except when it was directed at him. Like now.</p><p>He hesitated to answer, especially when her hair carried her closer to him. "I can smell it," he replied, wondering how he could get out of this conversation. She obviously wasn't hurt after all, he thought, until she winced again when her hair dropped her on the floor in front of him. "What's wrong, Entrapta? Tell me, so I can help you!" He bent down a little to look her in the eyes as he spoke, fighting the urge to lift her back onto the table.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry," she chuckled. A rope of hair slid over his cheek so quickly that he nearly thought it was all in his mind. "I'm menstruating. It's a normal thing for Etherian women. I didn't know your sense of smell was that strong though! I wonder if you're able to smell when somebo-"</p><p>For once he only listened to Entrapta's chatter with half an ear. He knew about the Etherian female reproduction cycle, a messy affair that had made him insist Shadow Weaver went easy on the female soldiers during their periods. However, he’d never been able to smell it. Not even on Entrapta when they worked so closely together in his sanctum in the Fright Zone. </p><p>He was beginning to feel a bit embarrassed about the way he’d manhandled Entrapta for such a small thing, especially when she clearly was sore from cramps. Of course that’s when Kadroh decided to walk into the lab. </p><p>Entrapta immediately stopped theorizing, eyes lighting up with an idea. "Kadroh, great timing! Do you smell something different about me?" Entrapta walked directly up to the other clone, eagerly waiting for an answer. </p><p>"Hello Entrapta, hello Brother.” Kadroh didn’t seem bothered by the strange question; instead he sniffed the air around Entrapta. Hordak forced down a little stab of jealousy at the way Kadroh acted so casually around her. The young clone straightened his back a bit, looking from Entrapta to Hordak. "Is this a test of my loyalty or manners?" He asked, his eyes slightly widened with worry. Hordak resisted the urge to bury his face in his palm while Entrapta chuckled a 'no'. "Then I must inform you that you smell a lot like oil grease. It's not a new scent on you, but I have refrained from saying it, although I've never found it very pleasant."</p><p>"And you don't smell anything else about me?" Entrapta's eyes were large and excited, not bothered by the fact Kadroh didn't like the way she smelled. </p><p>"No. Should I be able to?" Kadroh frowned and looked at Hordak who lowered his ear and tried to hide his blush.</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Entrapta jumped over to Hordak again, flashing a light into his eyes that made him hiss. "This means that only you appear to perceive that I’m bleeding. Fascinating! I wonder what the reason is?”</p><p>“You’re bleeding?” Kadroh seemed to pale, despite his already white complexion, but Entrapta waved him off.</p><p>“Just the female reproduction cycle, not important. What’s important is that Hordak can smell it.”</p><p>“Oh, that isn’t so strange,” Kadroh informed her plainly. “A lot of species can smell the cycle of their mate. Princess Perfuma has been comparing some of our kind's traits with other species and this is a very common instinct among other species. Since none of our instincts are repressed anymore by Horde Prime’s amniotic fluids, it isn’t surprising that those who find a mate will be able to detect such changes to know when their mate is ready for procreation.”</p><p>This time Hordak couldn’t hide his blush nor the way his ears pulled down in shame. He wanted to leave, but knew it would draw more attention to himself. He just hoped Entrapta would be so focused on the new information on their species in general than him specifically.</p><p>“Perfuma’s working on the biology of your species? That’s so amazing! I hope she’s taking a lot of notes because I want to know absolutely everything.” Entrapta spun around the room in a chair, using her hair as propellers and just barely avoided crashing into Hordak. She stopped in front of him, grabbing his shoulders with her hair. “This means everything! Imagine the possibilities! The science!”</p><p>Hordak chuckled, both because of her contagious excitement and of relief that she wasn’t taking the whole mate issue too seriously. She turned around to Kadroh again. “Can you ask Perfuma if she will share her data with me? Like, all of it!”</p><p>“Of course, it will be my honor.” Entrapta's excitement had rubbed off on Kadroh too. He began to bow before remembering himself. “I will do so immediately. Have a pleasant day.”</p><p>As Kadroh walked out of the lab, Entrapta began to cart around the lab while talking about the experiments she wanted to perform; it didn’t escape Hordak’s notice how she mentioned him as part of the experiments several times, but he simply felt relieved that she wasn’t questioning him about being his mate. She wasn't, not really. It was just his traitorous biology that had decided to see her as such because of his feelings for her. There was no reason for her to know any of that.</p><p>He settled down to work on his newest idea: a satellite that would help them track down the nearest planets with life on them. None of them had any idea where they had landed in the known universe, not even the former clones of the Imperial Horde. Hopefully, it would also allow them in time to contact other planets and inform them of Etheria's wish for peace. After all, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the galaxy would notice the new planet and worry about its inhabitants. </p><p>His work was interrupted when he heard a suppressed groan of pain and he turned around to see Entrapta grabbing her abdomen with a hand of hair. He was at her side immediately. “Are you alright?” The smell of her blood still unsettled him in spite of knowing how normal it was. It was just a sign that she was a healthy female.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she mumbled, although her hair was standing a little on end. “The first day is always the worst, but I’m experiencing more cramps than usual. Probably after the stress of defeating Prime and all that.” She shrugged, but kept her hair pressed against her abdomen.</p><p>She obviously needed a break, but with the anticipation of new data coming from Perfuma, it wasn’t likely she would relax any time soon. Unless he gave her a reason to. Hordak didn’t lie. Clones weren’t made for it. But he had been on Etheria long enough to know how to turn the truth to his advantage. Or in this case to ensure Entrapta’s comfort.</p><p>“Could you perhaps assist me on the satellite? I know you don’t care much for fiddling with the small, delicate systems for intergalactic radio waves, but it would be nice with another set of eyes on it.” He kept his face serious, though he couldn’t keep the faint softness out of his voice. Such work required sitting still which would be beneficial to ease some of her cramps.</p><p>Entrapta smiled and his hearts began to drum a little faster. “Of course, Hordak. Lab partners always help each other out.” Something in her voice made him feel like she didn’t just mean their work and he wondered if she knew his ulterior motives. </p><p>He pulled their most comfortable chair to his work table, fetched her abandoned snacks and held out a hand. It wasn’t her hair as usual that took his hand, but her own gloved hand. They sat down and began to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hordak encounters another problem. This one is much, much worse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some smut ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks passed without any mention of the occurrence. Entrapta received the data from Perfuma, complaining about the lack of system in her notes (although Hordak had often felt the same way about Entrapta’s so-called system), and was so focused on comparing it to her own data, along with the DNA information she had gotten from his failed cloning project in the Fright Zone, that she seemed to have forgotten all about his special ‘talent’ which had involved her.</p><p>For now he was safe from any questions about having involuntarily chosen her as his mate. And he had noted when she approximately would have her period again, so he could avoid any more scenes.</p><p>One thing he didn’t take into account was how the rest of his supposed mate’s cycle would affect him.</p><p>Therefore, he was thoroughly shocked one morning when he walked into the lab and was met with an absolutely intoxicating aroma.</p><p>He’d always found her particular fragrance very charming, a mixture of mechanics and sweet fruits, so very <em>Entrapta</em>. In the Fright Zone he had even dared to discreetly sniff her hair when he stood behind her and watched her work or when her hair covered his mouth as she interrupted him. But after the defeat of Prime, he’d received several hugs from her and every time he had taken the liberty to bury his stump of a nose in the crown of her head and inhaled deeply. Every time it was spellbinding.</p><p>It was this very fragrance that met his olfactory glands as he entered the lab, except this time it was amplified to such a degree that he barely sensed anything else. It ran through his veins, filling his body with something warm and enticing settling in his lower stomach. He felt the blood pump faster through his hearts, pounding with each breath he took.</p><p>And then he saw her as his head turned towards the source of the scent. She was standing with her head inside a machine, her body wriggling with energy as it usually did. He often appreciated the shape of her, respectfully, never allowing himself to think about the curves hidden by her overalls. But in this moment he found himself imagining walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her small frame and molding his body against hers - an overwhelming desire to feel what his eyes could not see.</p><p>Everything he felt for her was magnified: the unequivocal love and admiration he held for her. His physical attraction that he’d kept down from the first moment she’d placed herself next to him on his throne. The feverish yearning to fall into her light and lose himself completely in her glow.</p><p>He forcibly peeled his eyes away from her form, closing them and trying to take a deep breath. But it only made the whole thing worse; the pulsating shiver increased with each intake of that alluring scent. As he opened his eyes, he was horrified to see a protrusion at his crotch, one that could only be his cock swollen with arousal.</p><p>Hordak had always been skilled at hiding his deepest thoughts and desires. In the time he was with the Imperial Horde not even the Emperor himself knew the hesitant feelings Hordak had about their mission, their goal. And when he landed on Etheria, only king Scorpio saw his panic from being cut off the Hivemind; the clever king had known just how to make Hordak reveal the truth of his origins by finding his weaknesses. Even when his feelings for Entrapta had felt uncontainable - when his hearts were rotting in his chest after her supposed betrayal - had he kept most of his composure.</p><p>He usually responded to emotional distress with anger, a feeling more accepted than fear and one he often turned to when he felt the softer, embarrassing feelings nearing the surface.</p><p>However, it was impossible to hide the erection rising below his tunic and with his senses overwhelming him with her sheer presence, he had to get out of there before she noticed. Clearly, something was wrong with him.</p><p>He practically ran out of the lab, ignoring the shudder that tickled down his spine when she called out his name as she heard him leave; it would be best to avoid her until he’d figured out what was wrong with him.</p><p>It was a relief to have his own private chamber. When they were outside of Dryl working with the clones or reconstruction of a village, he would only have a small tent where he felt no comfort of privacy. In those situations he would sleep with his exoskeleton on, much to Entrapta’s dismay, although she understood better than others how upsetting it was to feel exposed and vulnerable. He knew she also slept with her mask and gloves on in those tents.</p><p>When he got inside his room, his arousal had gone decidedly down, but it only took the memory of Entrapta in her lab for it to become fully hard again. He dealt with it as he’d done the few times he’d experienced it before (usually purely physiological reactions) and waited for it to become flaccid on its own. But no matter how hard he tried to focus on other tasks and keeping Entrapta out of his mind, his shaft remained hard and aching between his legs.</p><p>Finally, he decided to truly acknowledge its existence. He couldn’t figure out why his body was acting this way as long as the throbbing nuisance distracted him. He removed his underwear, keeping his exoskeleton and tunic on to avoid seeing too much of his defective body, and sat down on the bed, cautiously pushing the tunic aside until his cock was exposed.</p><p>It was a wide, overlong blue shaft with ridges on the side facing his abdomen when erect. White veins marred the swollen organ; another sign of his defect even in his most private of places. Usually, his appendage was limp and tucked well away between his legs, but now it stood tall, pulsating with blood and slightly leaking white liquid. Hordak knew enough to know it was pre-ejaculation which held generic material. It was what he’d first extracted and used for the clones he’d tried to grow in the Fright Zone. But he’d used a syringe then, never the intended method of extraction.</p><p>He didn’t know how to deal with his erection. He tried to touch it, but it made images of Entrapta - touching her, feeling her - flash before his eyes and it felt wrong, disrespectful even, to be visioning her while handling this vile urge. She was too good for it.</p><p>Then he remembered how some of the older Etherian Horde soldiers had told the younger recruits to take a cold shower if they couldn’t focus on their tasks. Whether or not it was meant to chase away arousal, it seemed to be a plausible solution. And while Hordak’s body didn’t benefit from cold water or even showers (Entrapta had installed a bathtub in his private bathroom with bubbles that massaged his strained muscles), it was the only option he had.</p><p>After an excruciating shower, his cock finally became flaccid and he was able to think again after his body had regained its heat. He sat down with his datapad and began to research something he should’ve explored two weeks ago when Kadroh had spoken about Princess Perfuma’s research of their species; what more reactions should he expect now that he’d inadvertently chosen Entrapta as his mate?</p><p>He quickly discovered why Entrapta’s presence had made his senses go wild: she was likely ovulating if her reproduction cycle followed the one of a standard Etherian. Apparently, he as a male reacted to her ovulation with the urge to mate - the biological compulsion to procreate. It made perfect sense.</p><p>The information should’ve been upsetting, but it was in fact relieving because he knew how to handle this problem: he had to stay away from Entrapta in the approximately 12-24 hours she was ovulating. Then things would go back to normal for the next 28 days.</p><p>He would inform Entrapta that he had work to do in his private chamber for the next day or so and wished not to be disturbed. She’d be curious and perplexed, but he would handle it tomorrow. He just had to get through this day.</p><p>He wrote a quick note on his datapad and sent it to Emily who could give Entrapta the message. It was doubtful she would find time to look at her messages on her datapad; she rarely did. However, Emily instantly replied back that Entrapta had gone back to her room without her.</p><p>It was odd for her to leave the lab during the day, especially without Emily. Was something wrong? Was she sick? Sad? The information didn’t sit well with him and he began worrying over all kinds of possible scenarios.</p><p>In the end he decided to go to her room and ask her if she was alright. He didn’t have to be in the same space as her to ensure her wellbeing and he could explain his absence to her directly, although he would have to come up with a plausible excuse for staying in his room. Maybe his muscles were acting up? No, she would want to help. Perhaps he could make her a gift. Would that be too presumptuous to think she would want something from him? Maybe a surprise for everyone? No, he wouldn’t be able to come up with something like that nor comfortable with the attention.</p><p>He finally settled on telling her that he was working on a hygiene product for his kind. It wouldn’t be a lie; he was going to optimize his port-cleaning soap which to most clones was a very personal matter. He hadn’t thought to hide it from Entrapta, but at least now he wouldn’t have to lie to her.</p><p>Her room was in the hall just across from the hall where his own was. She'd chosen that room especially for him and it warmed his heart to have her so near. She might even be able to hear him, should he call for her if his exoskeleton malfunctioned and he fell. It was a great comfort to him.</p><p>As soon as he reached her room, he knew it had been a bad idea to come. He’d thought a door between them would be enough to keep his passionate responses in check, but he hadn’t even knocked on her door before an intense, potent scent clouded his mind; all intelligent thoughts scattered and left him only focused on one thing: her.</p><p>All the feelings he’d ever had for her came to the surface, warming his blood to the point that it felt like fire flowing through his veins. He needed her, now more than ever, the distance between them unbearable. His rational thoughts were inebriated by the sheer need to hold her against him, burying his face in her hair and his cock inside her.</p><p>The last image sent a shockwave through him. He tore his hand away from the door handle, frightened by how close he’d been to entering her room without permission - in a state of animalistic lust no less! He was a disgusting creature driven by his biological urges instead of his civilized mind. How Horde Prime would’ve been ashamed of him.</p><p>In spite of his despise for his basic impulses, he found it impossible to tear himself away from Entrapta’s door. Her fragrance was so much stronger here than it had been in the lab; it confused and aroused him beyond imagination. He leaned against the door, taking in the exhilarating scent of her, mindlessly rubbing unskillfully away at his erection to keep himself from barging into the room.</p><p>He was a monster to use her to calm the beast inside of him. He didn’t deserve to be around her, she’d never asked for this. Never had she given any inclination of having sexual or romantic feelings, least of all towards him. Her love was for science alone. She was fully in control of her body and would never give into urges like him, he was sure of it.</p><p>Until he heard an ardent moan coming from behind the door.</p><p>It wasn’t difficult for Hordak to conclude that this moan was of pleasure; his body informed him so by the way it reacted to the sound. Her voice was filled with such passion, such desire, that it was impossible to deny the cause of it: she was pleasuring herself.</p><p>He knew women could be affected by their cycle too, becoming more interested in mating around ovulation. It had never occurred to him that Entrapta might feel such a need, but perhaps she did. In fact, she might often pleasure herself without his knowledge. It wasn’t his place to know anyway.</p><p>His mind knew this, but his body raged against the newfound knowledge. It wanted her now more than ever, to intrude on her private moment and be the one who gave her pleasure. He would touch her with reverence, taste her as he made her soaking wet for him, then fill her until her moans were for him only and she would cling to him as he pounded into her core, loving and fucking her all at once.</p><p>He was an animal and something inside him didn’t even care. It told him she was his and everyone should know it.</p><p>It took all his willpower to keep the door intact and his hand away from the handle. He refused to invade her privacy further; still, he listened intently to every sigh, every gasp from her as she brought herself closer to her climax, while he mercilessly stimulated his cock through his clothing. Had someone passed and seen him, they would have him thrown out of the castle immediately as he deserved</p><p>He knew spying by the door and listening to her was beyond morally wrong, yet he could not think of anything but how her fingers might taste now as he heard her come with a breathy groan. He needed to taste her; just one taste and then he would stay away from her, leave and never come back.</p><p>He stepped back only a little when he heard her near the door. She barely managed to open her door before he was flush against her - her back hitting the door - his fingers circling her wrists and lifting one hand to allow him to slide off the glove and lick her fingers. But the taste he so desperately craved wasn't there, not anymore.</p><p>"You washed your hands!" He practically accused, despite his attempt to hold back. Entrapta was staring dumbstruck at him, her fingers wet from his salvia. He could now smell himself on her, secretly proud to have claimed her with his scent. If only every spot on her smelled like him as well.</p><p>Taking in another whiff of the intoxicating aroma that still surrounded her, he leaned forward, almost pinning her against the door. "Next time, don't…" he commanded, his mouth suddenly so close to her neck, "don't wash your hands. I want…" He bit back the inclination to lick her skin.</p><p>She sighed deeply, her pulse throbbing so hard he could feel the vibrations on his lips. With fear? "What do you want?" Her voice was breathless, soft yet eager in a way he knew all too well. Like a new piece of tech. No, not fear. He breathed her in, fighting against his instinct to tear the clothes for her body and become one with her.</p><p>"Oh. OH!" She exclaimed, interrupting his haze, and turned her head to look at him. "This is another scent thing, isn't it? You can smell what I did just now, can't you? That is an exceptional skill to have. I wonder why Prime tried to quell that when he could've-" Her demeanor changed into her so-called science mode and he felt uncomfortable knowing he was the source of investigation. He despised being singled out and studied like he was fascinating when all he wanted to be was normal.</p><p>He was so wrapped up in these thoughts that he for once didn’t hear much of what Entrapta was saying, only that she concluded her talk with a question directed at him. Forcing himself to meet her eyes, he asked her if she would mind repeating her question.</p><p>She blushed a little, a rare moment of looking shy; it took his breath away. "Would you like to watch me tonight?" He blinked several times, trying to understand her meaning.</p><p>"Watch you do what?" He became aware of how hoarse his voice was and it made him even more conscious of his embarrassment at his behavior.</p><p>"Masturbate." Her cheeks grew more pink when she answered, but the words were plainly spoken, directly and matter-of-factly. "For science of course."<br/>
He felt his ears flick downwards as his own cheeks seemed to burn, too, and the dryness in his throat made him cough.</p><p>What was the right thing to answer? His body consistently screamed for him to grab her and take her, so he knew not to trust it. His mind told him that she likely saw it as an experiment, an opportunity to study him. And through all of it, he felt the longing of his heart, just wanting to savour every intimate moment she would allow him to have with her. He probably should've spent more time before answering, but the word was out of his mouth before he realized it. "Yes."</p><p>"It's a date!" Entrapta yelled and smiled brilliantly before her hair dragged her into a vent, leaving him alone and bewildered. The fragrance of her still lingered and he took a few minutes to revel in it (fighting the compulsion to enter her room and sniff her sheets) until he was ready to leave the moment behind and go back to his chamber.</p><p>He wouldn’t get anything done today. It was a fact he was ready to accept as he returned to his chamber. The truth was that he was exhausted, his body fully spent from the exertion. It wasn’t surprising to him that Prime had banned all sexual activity, seeing how much energy it took out of Hordak to be aroused. The Imperial Horde would never have been successful if every clone had been allowed to have such desires.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I adore your comments! Never stop being so lovely and fueling my writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally: smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He attempted to rest, gathering energy for whatever Entrapta’s proposal entailed, but found himself instead haunted by visions of her. Past memories of her mingled with explicit, raunchy scenes in his mind where he was her main objective. The whole thing became counterproductive and he ended up fiddling with the settings on his datapad to pass the time without straining himself further with his own imagination.</p><p>It startled him when the datapad suddenly vibrated with a new message. From Entrapta. She rarely messaged him, often choosing to drop in from the vents or send a recording through Emily if she was busy. A message on the datapad was… new. He opened the message with anticipation and trepidation, not sure if he would be disappointed or relieved if she had changed her mind.</p><p>From: Entrapta<br/>
To: Hordak</p><p>Ready when U R. FYEO in my room.<br/>
XX</p><p>He scowled a little at her shortened words and abbreviations, trying to convince himself that it wasn’t endearing, as he tried to prepare. Should he take a bath? He took that cold shower earlier, but it wasn’t to get clean. However, Entrapta might be waiting for him now; a bath would take too long. Should he bring something? Some Etherian societies dictated that flowers were required when one approached a woman with the intention of courting her. But Entrapta hadn’t mentioned courtship, nor anything at all with the exception of allowing him to watch her as she masturbated. </p><p>When that came to mind, his body told him that he couldn’t wait any longer.</p><p>The walk to her room was a blur, his eyes on his destination. It wasn’t until he lifted his hand to knock that he realized this might change their relationship forever. Did he want to endanger what he had with her just to satisfy his urges?</p><p>He didn’t get a chance to reconsider further; the door before him opened and in front of him was Entrapta. In her undergarments. </p><p>Her presence set all his senses aflame. She was a goddess in a simple purple bra and mismatched pink panties covering the parts of her that were considered private. For him seeing any bare patch of her skin was exhilarating; her neck long and pale, the dip of her waist, her hips round and shapely. And her hands… so small without her gloves, yet strong. She was standing relaxed without a sign of shame or seduction, a sly smile on her unembellished lips. Her scent engulfed him and made it harder for him to breathe, his hearts pounding loudly in his chest.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt faint and stumbled against the doorway. Entrapta’s hair caught him and helped him through the messy room to the small couch where she’d discarded her clothes. It was clear that she’d done nothing to prepare herself; she was so comfortable in her own skin and Hordak envied that. He could barely be in her presence right now without fainting.</p><p>He should’ve been mortified at his graceless entrance, but he couldn’t think of anything but the way her hair seemed to burn a path across his skin. The sensation tribled when a small, calloused hand touched his own; it sent his blood boiling. He gasped and pulled his hand away in shock at the reaction.</p><p>She giggled a little, to his relief, instead of feeling rejected. Perhaps she knew how affected he was by her proximity. Half of him was embarrassed and in awe of her while the other half begged him to act, be the instigator of this rendezvous. The latter part howled when she rose from his side and strode over to her bed across from the couch. </p><p>All inside him quieted instantly when her hair unclasped her bra and the article fell from her body, revealing heavy, voluptuous breasts with dusty nipples a shade darker than the rest of her golden skin. Hordak's mouth began to salivate as he stared at the perfect globes of flesh so near him. He wanted to touch, to lick and feel them crushed his own chest. </p><p>She stretched a little to relieve the discomfort left by the bra before proceeding to slide her panties down her legs, baring herself completely to him. “I think this might be as strange to me as it is to you,” her voice was softer than he’d ever heard it, “but I’ve decided to treat this as me presenting one of my experiments to you. I hope it will satisfy your curiosity.” </p><p>Her hair discarded the panties into a pile of laundry before she laid down on the bed, scooting up to the headboard where her upper body was elevated by a few pillows. He had a perfect view of all of her, an astonishing star of purple hair and olive brown skin against the dark blue sheets.</p><p>Her eyes closed and she hummed a little before continuing. “I only do this when the mood takes me. That makes my body more responsive to touch,” her hands ran up and down her torso - slowly, sensuously. “Usually, once a day is more than enough and not every day, but performing this experiment for you appears to have an enticing effect on my body. I’m already feeling very sensitive.” </p><p>Her hands slid over her slightly rounded stomach and beneath her breasts, cupping the mounts of flesh. Hordak felt a stab of envy at the sight. She couldn’t fit them in her tiny palms; they would fit his hands perfectly.</p><p>“I don’t engage my hair in this, although it would be useful,” she continued, gasping a little as her fingers started to toy with her nipples. Hordak bit the inside of his cheek as he imagined taking a sensitive bud in his mouth, noticing the way they became hard peaks when she twisted them. His muscles tensed beneath his skin. “But I find my hair ruins the fantasy of having a partner touch me while I touch myself.” The way she said ‘partner’ while touching herself made his breath hitch. It was how she described him: as her lab partner. He knew it wasn’t the same kind of partner, but the implication of it made his body tremble.</p><p>He watched closely as one hand slid up her neck, caressing its way over her jaw and across her lower lip, and he pondered how soft her skin must be. His full red eyes then began to chase her other hand as it traveled the short path from her breasts to the apex of her thighs where a small patch of lilac hair on a mound was all to be seen with her legs still closed. She teased the mound with light finger strokes, then parted her legs just enough to allow her hand to cup her sex. Another gasp left her. </p><p>“It appears that having an audience enhances my experience. I am already highly aroused.” Her voice had become breathy in a way that made his mouth dry, despite how close he had been to drooling only minutes ago. Just as his tongue reached out to lick his lips, she opened her eyes and looked right at him. An odd whimper left her and she finally parted her legs enough to let him see all of her.</p><p>He knew what a female Etherian looked like in theory, but it was very different to see it in front of him. Her nether lips, covered by a light dust of purple hair, were slightly darker than her skin, much like her nipples. There was not much else to see, but the musky, honey-like scent of her arousal that already hung in the air increased from the moment her legs parted, emanating from between those lips.</p><p>It called to him and he had to dig his claws into the cushions of the couch to hold himself back. If he had one taste, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He was addicted to her and her parted legs were the drug dangling in front of him. </p><p>He would not give in. It would be unforgivable to break her trust like that. </p><p>Her eyes never left his as she let a finger slide through the lips of her sex; he inhaled deeply when that finger came out slick. She continued the light teasing, humming all the while, and he watched captivated as the area turned more and more… wet.</p><p>He leaned forward in his seat when her fingers parted the delicate lips and he was met with a vision of flawless, pink flesh. He instinctively licked his lips, smothering down the urge to walk over and feel the slick flesh for himself. Her other hand blocked his view for a moment as she let a finger run down her slit until it reached her opening, dipping shallowly inside; he bit back a groan. Was she as soft as she looked?</p><p>"Fuck," he breathed, desperately "you're so wet." The scent of her arousal was stronger than ever and he trembled with need. She hummed in agreement and closed her eyes as she gathered the moisture around her opening. He watched her, enraptured, as her finger moved upwards again, soaked with her juices, until she reached a tiny hooded protrusion at the top. The moment her finger grazed the hood, she let out a moan that resonated through Hordak; his body jerked with a spike of lust, a slight whine escaping the back of his throat. Hopefully, she didn't hear that slip of composure. Not that he had much left. </p><p>She began to draw small circles around the hood and he watched eagerly as the little bud underneath slowly swelled into her touch. Her hips began to move slightly in time with her finger and he felt his own hips mirror her movements subtly. </p><p>Her eyes opened, hooded and somewhat hazy; they sparked a little with excitement when she looked him over. "You can touch yourself too. I don't mind." Her words didn't really make sense in his head until he followed her line of sight down his own body where his erection was jutting out beneath his clothes. He'd been so fascinated by her that he hadn't taken notice of his intense arousal.</p><p>Then her words caught up to him and he realized that she had just given him permission to touch himself while watching her. He should refuse to even entertain the thought, not sully the unspoiled vision of her with his perverted ministraitions, but he couldn't possibly resist when she granted him the allowance so freely. </p><p>Without letting his eyes leave the vision of her pleasuring herself, he reached down to his cock and palmed it firmly. The simple gesture elicited a moan from him; to his surprise Entrapta echoed the sound. He looked up at her, his eyes locking with hers. “I think I’d like watching you too.” She smiled, biting her bottom lip. The notion sent him reeling and he knew that he would do anything to please her. Even exposing his shame to her if that's what she truly wanted. </p><p>He rose for a moment to remove his undergarments before sitting down again, aware of her eyes following his every movement. Self-consciousness and embarrassment lingered heavily in his mind as he pushed the tunic away from his hard blue cock, swollen and leaking in spite of having been barely touched. He saw Entrapta’s eyes widen for a moment before they sparkled with fascination and her fingers started to move faster between her folds. He sat unsure, not as interested in touching himself as he was in touching her. For some reason he felt that feeling her - tasting her - would be more rewarding than handling his own arousal.</p><p>“Let me see how you touch yourself,” she whined, breathing harder now than when she last spoke. Her sex was swollen and flushed, milky white liquid dripping down the crack between her bottocks and onto the bed. His cock strained further at the sight.</p><p>“I do not know how,” he finally admitted to her, letting his eyes connect with hers again. The lust was raw in his voice, yet painfully unsure. “I’ve never done this before.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Everyone starts somewhere. Just do what feels nice,” she said reassuringly, despite the strain in her voice from her increasing pleasure. He knew he should trust her. His body cried in agreement, willing him to obey her.</p><p>His left hand reached for his cock, gently tracing the shaft from tip to base. He gasped at the direct contact that sent shockwaves through his system. The light touch wasn’t enough though, so he wrapped his whole hand around it to relieve the searing pressure and gripped it firmly. Entrapta hummed in satisfaction on the bed across from him, her gaze seeming to devour him as he held the heavy shaft in his hand. He was unsure of how to proceed.</p><p>Inspired by her hand rubbing against her sex, he rubbed his own cock and felt an increase in pleasure by the movement, but it wasn’t quite right. Instead he began to stroke it; the effect was instant. He tried and failed to stifle a moan, closing his eyes briefly. He saw an image of Entrapta’s small hands holding his cock and stroking it, the fantasy so arousing and yet so wrong of him to picture that he quickly opened his eyes to dispel it from his mind.</p><p>It was in that precise moment that Entrapta entered herself with two fingers, her eyes watching him stroke his erection. “Oh… Hordak!” she moaned, thrusting her fingers in and out of her core in the same rhythm as he stroked his cock as if she pretended it was him penetrating her…</p><p>That, along with his name on her lips - her desire so prominent - and oh, that musky aroma of her dripping sex; it was too much for him. A rush of bliss ran down his spine, tightening in his abdomen and making the length in his pumping hand twitch and swell. “Entrapta!” he cried out as the pleasure became too intense and exploded in his cock, his muscles spasming and contracting, while he spilled the evidence of his orgasm onto his thighs. </p><p>Just as his body began to relax from the overwhelming experience, another vigorous surge of pleasure overcame him as he opened his eyes to see Entrapta grind her sex into her hand while she panted his name as a chant. "Yes, yes, Hordak, yes!” He gripped the couch pillows on each side of him, digging his claws into the fabric as more liquid poured from his cock and he fell into a second, nearly gut-wrenching orgasm from the sight and sound of her crisis. </p><p>Juices flooded her fingers as she fell over the metaphorical edge, his name still spilling from her mouth, and in a moment of dazed insanity, legs trembling, he rose to his feet, strode to her bed and crawled up on the sheets, upwards until his head was right over the apex of her spread legs. With an unstoppable need, he lifted her slick hand to his mouth and let his tongue slide over each of her fingers, sucking them clean of the sweet-tasting essense that had spilled from her. She was so sweet, so intoxicating, tasting like fizzy drinks, tiny foods, oil and grease, freedom, beauty and everything good in the world, everything he associated with her, the reason his heart kept beating. He moaned around her fingers, her capable hand that had created so many things and had kept him alive when he should have died long ago. She tasted of life and he needed to take his fill.</p><p>It took all of his willpower to stop when her fingers were licked clean instead of continuing with the source of the taste right below him. He’d already overstepped his boundaries and he immediately felt ashamed of what he’d done.</p><p>“I apologize,” he murmured, moving down to sit on his knees, his eyes tightly shut with shame, “that was inappropriate.” To say he regretted the action would be a lie. The animal inside him was finally sated, although he knew it wouldn't stay satisfied. Already, he felt the slow-building craving, the yearning to take her fully. He would never feel complete until he'd conquered every part of her. </p><p>A tendril of hair tickled his chin and lifted his head to look at her face. He opened his eyes, prepared to be expelled from her room - her life - but to his surprise he was met with a flushed, panting Entrapta with sparkling eyes and a blinding smile. All signs that she had enjoyed it. “I think being your mate will have more benefits than I’d previously calculated,” she squeaked delightedly, her hair fizzing out around her. A tendril reached into a drawer, pulling out a volumetric flask and opening it before bringing it to her nose, so she could sniff it. </p><p>“M-my mate?” He tried to make sense of what she was saying and felt embarrassed by his stutter, as well as his ignorance. Her current actions were bewildering him as well.</p><p>To his mortification she led the flask to his thighs that were still sticky with his ejaculate now dripping onto her sheets and, with a little spoon in another piece of hair, scooped the white fluid into the flask. “Entrap-!” He objected, as she corked it, horrified at her actions. It was only then he noticed that the rest of her hair had been dressing her while his eyes were following the flask.</p><p>There was very little distance between them and he should’ve felt exposed, as naked as he was from his waist down, but all he could focus was her. “If you wanna call me your mate, that’s great! I’m just gonna stick with lab partners, okay?” She gave him a knowing smile that caught him off guard. He felt his hearts beat harder as she looked at him like he was something to be treasured, like he had value. Had she always looked at him like that? He felt she might have.</p><p>The moment lasted only a few seconds. In a fashion so true to her nature, she pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A hatch opened beneath her feet and she waved at him as she fell through, leaving Hordak on his own again.</p><p>Others may have been panicked by such an event, but he had been at the Crypto Castle long enough to know she had hundreds of those in seemingly random places. She’d be fine.</p><p>He, on the other hand, was a mess and no less confused than he’d been an hour ago. It had been a relief to his body to orgasm. And watching Entrapta as she touched herself - calling out his name! - was an irreplaceable memory for his mind to replay in the future. But what would happen between them now? </p><p>She clearly knew what she was to him: his mate. But she didn't seem to hold a grudge against him for it; she simply preferred to call them lab partners. Was that the same to her or was their relationship both of these descriptions? Would a private meeting like this happen again? How would he ever be able to look at her again, if she didn't want to repeat it, while he desperately wished that they could be that close again?</p><p>Even if the evening was to repeat itself, he already knew that sexual satisfaction wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more with her; he craved real intimacy with her. And what would happen if that wasn’t an option?</p><p>He sat too long on her bed, in the uncomfortable position on his knees as she had left him in, thinking about the possible outcomes of their new situation. When he finally rose, his muscles were stiff and aching while his hearts were heavy with emotions. He cleaned his semen off himself and her sheets as best he could and dressed to look somewhat presentable in case he ran into someone on the way to his own chamber.</p><p>Before he left, he eyed the pink panties she’d worn tonight, now left on the floor by her bed. He felt little hesitation as he picked them up. Lifting them to his nose, he inhaled her scent deeply, falling back into the memory of what had transpired earlier. </p><p>When he at last opened the door to leave her room, he pocketed the panties discreetly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued....</p><p>Thank you all for your comments and kudos! They mean the world to me. </p><p>I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. Hordak would probably expire if more had happened. And well, Entrapta didn't give him much explanation.</p><p>I'm continuing the story of these two in another fic, so stay tuned for the next installment of the series!</p><p>Once again: thank you all for your support! Let me know if the chapter was to your satisfaction.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>